Nice to Mii You
(This is my first creepypasta, Thanks for reading and if you have any tips that I may need to improve on or any ideas for future creepypastas. Please let me know thanks :) ) I was on my new Wii, well when it came out because in the time 2013 when I'm writing this, the Wii was pretty much a dead console and the new Wii U but anyway. I was 12 at the time of getting a Wii, I just turned 15 so it's a good amount of time ago and I was with my mum buying the Wii and a game called 'Wii Resort' , The Shop assistant recommended this game because the games that can cheap if you brought the Wii where Wii Sports and Wii Games and also Wii Resort. He said that the Wii Resort was just a more funnier and better version of Wii Sports and he was about the age of 17 or 18 but he was at the young of a young gamer so my mum listened to him and took his advice. When my mum tried to go get the game of the edge, the store assistant said "I recommend not taking the first one from the self, as it could of been damaged from other users or could not be clean" I know I saw it and I was like okay, but when I think about it I was like, That's pretty stupid for a store to have their own products dirty. So he went in and didn't get the 2nd on the shelf but went in to grab roughly I would say the back one in the shelf. It had a Red Sticker on the bottom where the name Nintendo would be as I saw the other copy to see what it was over. The sticker had nothing on it, it was just a red circle sticker, like the ones you could say saying 'Half Price' or '2 for 1', I didn't seem to care and neither did my mum, so we went in and the same guy went to the register and we brought the game and took the receipt and left the store. I got home and I went upstairs to play some Call of Duty Modern Warfare campaign since I recently got the PS3 and it came as 1 of the games. It was the mission saving Nicolai that Russian which everyone of my school remembered that name. My dad was downstairs just setting up the Wii. He then called down all the family, me and my 2 sisters called Olivia and Katie. We saw the Wii Character creation menu and we were all making are Wii Characters. It was fun seeing what my family thought of themselves making it. My dad made his fat and tall pretty much the stereotypical dad way, my mum gave her Character long hair and big blue eyes yet she had small hair and small-ish eyes. My Sister Katie pretty much made her as tall as my dad yet she is pretty much smaller than him, my other sister Olivia putting make up and big eyes. We all had a big laugh, I put mine with my face shape, tall and thin but I did give him spiky hair yet I have flat hair since I never use gel or Wax. We were playing around with the Wii Resort games like the Fencing, Bowling, Table Tennis and my Favorite was the Archery just because I won at it all the time. So one day, my parents and my sisters went to the Beach, I never wanted to go to the beach because I got bored and well it was 30 minutes away from my house and my neighbor was home checking up on me. I wanted to play some Wii Resorts so I could become better at Bowling and the other games so I can be the best in my family. But before I clicked on the game, I wanted to be a bit evil. Well Video Game evil, so I went on the Mii area and all the family Characters walking around just as normal. I wanted to change everyone but mine at first. I made my mum, fat and scary. My dad, small and midget and white hair, my sisters both had disgusting eyes and a big chin and when I saw them all I was just giggling because it was funny. But I wanted to change mine, since I wanted him to look cooler than what I did. I attempted doing it myself but made him just like the family were. So for the laziness I had I clicked the Random button, which randomly makes a character for you. My got a huge, scary, cool, badass character. He had a scar and a bit of blood dripping from his nose. Not like dripping but like a little feature of it never moves. I never knew I could do that and never really checked but I never wanted to lose this Mii for me. So I saved it and Left the Mii Centre. I played Wii Resort, I turned down the volume as the Wii Resort noise was loud, but even at the volume it would normally be silent. It was loud, louder than if I never touched the volume buttons. I was kinder scared but I thought I may of pressed the wrong volume buttons on the Remote. The menu loaded, longer than normal and I only knew that because I would strap the Wii Strap to my wrist and plug-in the other Controller, that you us ed for other sports, can't remember so yeah. When it loaded the Sports and Resort part of the name were Red, Like faded Red for the Sports part and Dark Red for the Resorts part. It was blue and it was faded on the Sports as well. I never cared so I went to play Fencing. The Area came up and I wanted to play as my Mii so I could see how cool he looked. I was playing against a Random Mii, not the ones my family made but the one that pretty much is in the game already. He was Red, I was blue. But I had red patches all over my armor, not in a style it's like someone got murdered on my armor but I didn't care. The countdown was starting and it went 3... 2...... 1 ..... Battle to the Death I become a bit confused and a bit shocked but I just went in to attack, He was hitting me but since I was level 3, He pretty much did poor defending so I pushed him off the ledge into the not clear water, not bloody but dirty. Then it says "You Win'". The Audience were just cheering and I was happy I won, but I thought there was 3 Matches and it was the best out of 3. Was it really a Death match, did I kill him? I then went into the Showdown mode where u had to attack everyone that came at you, and face a boss at the end. I did it and it was a Red Sky, It was Dawn I thought then it counted down, Same as before 3... 2...... 1 ..... Battle to the Death I still didn't really care and just wanted to get better at this. As I was coming to attack people, They all got killed (I say Killed I mean defeated) in 1 hit, all of them. I thought that maybe I was playing on like a easy mod or something but I got bored because it wasn't a challenge. I then went to play Table Tennis, but as my Dads Mii. The ugly one I made and it was just a normal match, nothing happened apart from what I saw before. Then I wanted to play the game where you had to get the shots in the right place or you lost. But I changed Mii's to my one. It was a Red Sky again, I thought it was dawn, because Wii Resorts had 3 Day Changes. Dawn, Night and Clear. So then I played the game and weirdly again, I won after I scored it right the first try. I was confused why my Mii was so easy to play on and why it was always Dawn, when as the Other Mii's played normal. I played the rest of the games which was like 9 or 8 and it took me like 10 minutes, Cycling I went 10x faster than anyone else and Bowling hit where I wanted it to hit and I won after 1 Try. The Fetching with the Dog, The Dog had red patches like in the armor I had in fencing. But I remembered everyone I played as that day, but I never saw them in the audience, never played with them, I never saw the people I played with. I was becoming weirdly confused and kinder scared but not allot so I still played. So in the Audience of every new match where people I didn't play so I wanted to see if I could play against one of my Family's Mii's. I choice my Sisters Olivia Mii, It was fencing again and they lose after they fell and yet I never saw my sisters Mii in the Audience. I strangest part was.. When I would chose what Mii I wanted to play as.... My sisters Mii wasn't clickable and it was putting a sad face. The face it would normally do if they lost and game but she was just doing that face every time I was chaining a Mii to play as. I played against all the Families Mii's and the same happened so I got very bored and wanted to play come COD 4 Online so I quit the game. I went into the Mii Centre to see...... only My Mii...... Starting Tall and big, pixel blood everywhere and the Mii body parts everywhere and I could see my Sisters Mii Head on it. But my Mii was smiling, I didn't give him the Smile, He had the normal month were it didn't smile. I went to click the Customize so I could change the smile back to normal. But then.... His face.... Became all Red and argue and as I was scrolling the month opinion to change it. My game crashed, and it turned off the Wii. I went to my neighbors house because I was scared and I just wanted to talk to someone. There was no answer, all my neighbors were gone, or just chosen not to answer. I went home and sat on the chair in the Dinner Room. I remembered that. The random Mii's I played against on the game, looked like my neighbors, well the ones I had in my street and then I thought. Did I not only kill them in the game but in Real Life. I was scared and my heart was beating faster than my heart should be. It was 5pm, my parents said they would be back by 1pm. Still waiting for them, maybe there didn't go away maybe there.... at a resturanaut to make me jealous or something. I then went to grab the Wii Resort game and take the disk from the Wii and destroy it. I then remembered the Sticker, The Red one and took it off to see the Nintendo Company like I thought it was. But on the back of the sticker, there was words..... and they said....... 'Don't make a Random Player, if you do... You will lose everything" Still 20 Days since my parents went.. At My Grandmas house. She isn't talking about my parents. I do hope they return. I really do :) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Original Story Category:Video Game